Custom Spikels
The Spikels are a Mixels tribe in Mixels. They are tan in color. The fun-loving Spikels think of themselves as cute and cuddly, often forgetting they're covered with dangerous spikes. this is a page for pigking188's custom Spikels. Many pictures on this page are from the Mixels Wiki. I do not claim any of them. Members The additional members by Pigking188 Relationships Each other The Spikels love their leader, Scorpi, and think he is adorable. He and Hoogi have a nightly "nuzzle-wuzzle time". Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Chomly loves the Spikels, but does not like hugging with them. The rest of the tribe is neutral. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp The Spikels like them and consider them friends, but Scorpi is afraid of Glurt. Wiztastics The Spikels seem to like the Wiztastics. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. MCPD Neutral, so far. Medievals Neutral, so far. Mixies Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. 0 appearances. SO FAR. Trivia *Their leader is Scorpi. **Footi is often mistaken as the leader. *Their tribe name is a play-on the words "Spike" and "Mixels". *Their names all end in "I". Also, they all have the letter "O" in their names. *The shortest member is Scorpi, while the tallest is Footi. **Scorpi is also the shortest out of all the released Mixels . At the same time, Footi has spines. *All three of them have large blade-like appendages: Scorpi has two on his tail, Hoogi's fingers/claws resemble them, and Footi has two on his head and his toe nails (which appear similar to talons) resemble them as well. Footi's spikes on his head are often called "Mohawks" as they resemble them. *They are the first Mixel tribe to have silver highlights, the second being the Klinkers. *Some people would expect their bags for their LEGO sets to be tan, when they are actually silver. Their prototype bags were tan, however. *They are the only Series 3 tribe without a cycloptic Mixel. **They are one of three tribes to not have any cycloptic members, alongside the 2014 Frosticons, Fang Gang, 2015]] Glorp Corp and Munchos tribes. *All members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *The Spikels are occasionally seen posing their arms to make them shaped like a heart, although, Scorpi does not because he does not use actual hands. Instead, his pupils turn into heart shapes. *Each Spikel has a hobby that disappointingly can harm any Mixel, thanks to their spikes. Scorpi likes snuggling, Hoogi likes hugging, and Footi likes dancing. *They seem to dislike Nixels the least out of all the tribes, as in Calling All Mixels, some of their upgraded attacks end with them inadvertently harming Nixels by running up to hug them, or from the hugs themselves. Home Spiky Desert Max